Bionicle: Legends of the Toa
by LittleLightingBolt
Summary: AU. OCs. A rewrite of the Bionicle storyline if the toa were humans and Mata Nui was not so biomechanicle. What if an ancient evil suddenly appeared out of no where? Could eight young warriors learn to put their many differences aside? CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. The Time Before Time, The Dark is Rising

**Bionicle: Legends of the Toa **

**By: Little Lighting Bolt**

_Author's Note: This story takes place if the toa, turaga and all matoran, were human. Not in our world, but a slightly different one. I've created an original village with it's own characters and toa guardian. Mostly cause I felt there was WAY too much testosterone in Bionicle and wanted to add another girl. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Prologue: The Time Before Time**

Long ago, in the time before time, seven young matoran were called by Toa Lhikan and bestowed with incredible powers over the elements. From the East came Nokama of Ga-Metru, a teacher of languages and the ancient history of Metru Nui. She was given rule over all water. From the North cam Onewa the young genius architect of Po-Metru, he was given power over stone. From the West in the underground archives of Onu-Metru came Whenua, the archivist. Allowed to him was power over the earth. From the South came Matau, a virtual walking accident waiting to happen, who lived for testing the latest in Le-Metru's transportation technology. He was given the power to control the air. From the South West came Nuju from Ko-Metru, a young astrologer. He was granted the power of ice. From the central city of Ri-Koro came Ania, the naïve young healer who was given control of thunder. Finally from Ta-Metru came the young mask maker Vakama who was given the power to control fire.  
Whatever challenges came their way they swiftly took care of. They were strong in sprit, heart and determination. They managed to save all the matoran and brought them to Mata Nui where they were able to start anew. Eventually they had to give up their powers to save the matoran, but they did it without any regrets. The villages were set in different regions thought their new island home. Unfortunately, just several years before the new toa saviors to arrive there came a rift between the Air Turaga of Le-Koro and the Thunder Turaga of Ri-Koro. And so Ri-Koro began it's long seclusion until Mata Nui saw that the entire island must be united.

**Chapter 1: The Dark is Rising**

An elderly man wearing several red cloaks stood over silently studying a long piece of parchment. The parchment was worn with age and written in an ancient cuneiform. A single candle's flame shone on the elderly man's face. Every wrinkle and fold highlighted by the small flame, as if his face was fire. The hardened lava that made his grand hut shone red from the fresh running lava outside. Fierce red light danced all over the walls of the grand hut as the elderly man studied the parchment long and hard. "Mata Nui, this is worse than I thought. I must get the other Turaga"

The elder walked outside of his hut and called to a young Ta-Matoran maid child.

"Child!"

"Yes Turaga Vakama?" The little red headed girl gave a small curtsy with her short red skirt.

"Have you seen Jala and Tahu?"

"Tuhunga Jala and Captain Tahu were guarding the gates last I saw. Do you want me to fetch them for you?"

"No need, I shall go myself. These old legs can still carry me somewhat."

The elder walked the long distance from his hut at the edge of the lava rivers towards the gates of the fire village. He watched as small Ta-Matoran children played koli amongst each other and chuckled to himself as a smaller child tried to keep up with the bigger children. He could remember a time when he was like that small child. Always running, and barely catching up. But it was that persistence that had made him what he was today.

He saw mothers swaddle their babies and fathers show their young sons how lava reapers harvested the life sustaining lava for the village. Teenagers flirted with one another. The fire village of Ta-Koro was abuzz with life. It filled his old bones with joy to see the happiness that filled the village. Even if that joy was soon to be taken…

Near the gates of Ta-Koro two young men stood guard. They were close in age, perhaps no more than two years apart if even that. Both were ripped with many muscles, though the smaller looking one was obviously not as muscular than the taller man. The shorter man (though he really wasn't that short at 5'11" but next to a 6'7" guy, anyone looks short) was dressed in a long sleeveless tunic so anyone could see a peek at his perfect upper chest. His long red pants draped over his muscular legs while his shaggy red hair was tied in a small pony tail near the nape of his neck. He sat on the ground with his saber by his side. Next to him stood the proud Captain of the Guard of Ta-Koro. He chose to never wear a shirt (not that Ta-Matoran ladies complained) and instead wore a leather vest and pants similar to that of the Ta-Matoran sitting next to him. His red hair was long but had never been long enough for him to put it into anything. It was just a mussed up mop of fire red hair.

"This bites, there haven't been any Rahi in the area for several weeks now" complained the tall Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard.

"Well, I'd actually be surprised if I saw one the way you've been slashing them right and left."

"Hmmf", the tall captain just crossed his arms and kept the sour look on his face.

"Tahu, Jala. Come here at once."

The two young men turned around to see the Turaga Elder standing not even three feet away from the both of them. His face carried a serious look towards the two guards. They both immediately bowed to the village elder.

"Yes Turaga?' they asked at the same time.

"We leave for Kina Nui in the morning", his voice boomed with the power and wisdom that only years of leadership could create. With that said, he abruptly walked away from the two standing guards.

The two young men only could look on and wonder why there would be any reason to travel to the far away temple.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I'll try to put up a new chapter every two days or so. This is just the beginning.  
- L.L.B_


	2. Danger Underground

**Chapter 2: Danger Underground**

_AN:Well, here's the second chapter. I hope your all enjoying it so far. Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

Whenua looked on from the window of his underground hut at the village of Onu-Koro, where he was turaga. The village was completely abuzz with Onu-Matoran men mining ore and precious stones while most of the younger women with no children helped move buckets and baskets of ore onto the Ussal crabs who then took the cargo to the refinery where other matoran made it all usable. He saw small children pet the Ussal crabs in the stalls while the young tohunga Onepu fed some of the Ussual crabs. He watched one matoran in particular.

His name was Onua and he was one of the strongest miners on the entire village. His dark skin was beaded with sweat as he mined deeper into the rock to bring up precious ore. His long black hair hung matted from the hours of work he had been doing. The grey scarf he wore around his neck was wet with all his sweat. His black leather vest stuck to his muscular chest. The small black gem hanging from the black cord around his neck flew with every swing of the pickaxe he used to underneath the ore.

"Well, it's clear now that he is the one. I must tell the other turaga at once", the old man mused to himself. He went to his table to look at a piece of ancient parchment when a knock came from his door.

The elderly man pulled his black robes around himself and went towards the door. Standing at the door was a messenger from Ta-Koro.

"Turaga Whenua?" asked the young man.

"Yes." "A message from Turaga Vakama. He asks that you read it immediately."

"Of course. Thank you boy." The messenger bowed and began his way back to Ta-Koro while the Turaga of Earth closed his door. He unrolled the piece of paper and read the message from Vakama.

"Mata Nui protect us." He looked out the window of his hut and shouted toward the Ussalery. "Onepu! You and Onua come up to my hut immediately!"

Onepu quickley finished feeding the Ussals and shooed the children from the stables. Hequickly shut up the entrance to the stables and ran as fast as he could to the hut of the turaga. Onua also dropped his pickaxe where it was and ran to Whenua's call.

The two men arrived at virtually the same time, sweating and out of breath. Onepu's small black leather hat was falling halfway off his head and showing some of the black hair that was usually hidden by it. Onua's green eyes looked over at the turaga who just watched the two of them as if he was extremely bored by it.

"Are you two done?" Whenua asked with a very annoyed tone.

"Yes (huff) Turaga (huff) Whenua (pant)?" Onepu responded.

The elder of the underground village walked over to the table where he had left the message from Vakama. Carefully, with his back turned towards the young matoran men so they could not see what he was doing, he rolled it up and tucked it into the sleeve of his black robe. He then turned around to the two men.

"Gather your things boys, we head for Kini Nui in two hours," the old Turaga of Onu-Koro said joyfully to the two boys.

The two boys could only stare blankly at the village elder. Onua could only think of all the work he still had to get done. He still had to mine at least three more bucketfuls of ore. He was sweaty and dirty, surely two hours was not enough. Onepu would have to search for his inventor cousin Nuparu to take care of the Ussals. And he wasn't truly garenteed that his absent minded cousin would even remember where the Ussalry was. This was all too much too fast for either young man.

"But turaga, surely we don't have to leave so soon!" Onepu pleaded in some effort to buy him some time in finding a much better replacement for the time being.

"If we want to get an early start we must make haste." Whenua began to pack a small sack with various parchments and ancient rune stones neither boy had ever seen before, "We leave in less then two hours and I suggest you both start packing immediately, it's going to be a long trip."

Both boys sighed and headed towards their respective huts to pack whatever they though they would need. Onua looked at his shelf filled with various digging and mining tools he had made himself, a small hobby he had gotten into when he was still a small boy. One in particular caught his eye, a pair of black digging claws he had made just a few days ago. Their were made of a strong black metal he had mined and forged himself. He glided his hand over one of the black claws. It was the finest craftsmanship he had done in his young life. He gently placed the handmade claws beside his bag, as well as they were made for digging they would make an excellent weapon if the need be.

"RAHI! RAHI IN ONU-KORO!"

Onua quickly put the claws on his hands and ran to the gates of Onu-Koro. He could see two large scorpion like creatures. Onepu was quickly at his side with a large black pickaxe in his hands.

"Nui-Jaga? How did they get down here?" Onepu said to his good friend and now fighting partner, "There native to Po-Wahi aren't they?"

"I don't know where they came from, but I know how there getting out!"

With that said, Onua quickly charged at the smaller black and blue Nui-Jaga. He cut deeply into it's side causing it a great deal of pain. It tried to strike back at him with a sharp claw, but missed as Onua went for it's other side. Again it tried to strike, and again it missed. He cut it's other side and quickly cut off it's large poisonous tail, thus killing the ferocious creature.

Onepu was, unfortunately, not having the same luck as his childhood friend. He had barely dodged having his legs cut off by the black and purple Rahi creature, but had suffered a deep cut in his shoulder making it harder to hold his weapon steady. He took a powerful, yet painful, swing at the creature and struck it on the head. The pickaxe became stuck in the creatures head, but still it continued to attack relentlessly. With no weapon in hand, Onepu felt he would not be living much longer. Knocked to the ground all the young tohunga could do was try and shield himself with his injured arm. He had expected to feel the poisonous sting of the Nui-Jaga, but instead felt nothing. He lifted his arm to see Onua quickly dispose of the creature in much the same way he did it's brother.

Onua went to his old friend and helped him up. He patted his back as one does to a respected friend and helped to a healing woman that quickly treated his injured arm.

"Are you in need of treatment too young man? The way you fought…surely you must be injured? I wouldn't mind treating a good looking boy like you." the old healer said to the young miner.

Onua chuckled a bit and looked a bit embarrassed of the old woman's comment. "I'm as hard as rock. Nothing but a few scratches that I think I can take care of."

He looked at his friend in both fighting and times of peace, "Are you feeling well again old friend?"

"Much better, thanks to you and the healer," Onepu rubbed his now wrapped arm. He looked to see the Onu-Matoran that had all gathered, part a walkway for Turaga Whenua. The elder walked towards the two brave warriors.

"Onua. Onepu," he nodded to the respective matoran. "Today we have all watched as you protected our underground village. We all thank you for your bravery."

The old man bowed to the young men as they bowed to their village elder.

"Well, now that that's all taken care of," the old man grabbed his sack of ancient scrolls, runes and such and shoved a larger sack full of provisions to Onua, "Let us be off to Kini-Nui. The ancient temple!"

* * *

_AN: Well, there's the end of chapter two. I'm going to try and have the next chapter up by Monday. I hope your all likening the story so far! Please review. Please:) :)_

_-L.L.B._


	3. Arrival at Kini Nui

**Chapter 3: Arrival at Kini Nui **

The rising yellow sun in the horizon gave a somewhat holy aura to the ancient temple where the turaga had gathered together over the years and discussed matters that addressed the entire island. This was the first time in fifty years that they had gathered together again. The six turaga had come with their assistants, known among the tribes as tuhunga for "small turaga", and a single matoran.

The turaga, tuhunga and matoran gathered around the great circle. Each turaga stood on the symbol of their element. The circle looked complete, until one looked at the gap between the crest of fire, where Vakama stood with his small company, and the crest of air where the green robed turaga, Matua, stood. It was a small yellow crest with the shape of a lightning bolt in the center of it.

Each turaga stood on their respective crest and introduced their tuhunga and the matoran they had brought with them on their journey. Vakama had brought Tuhunga Jala and his captain of the guard, Tahu. From Ga-Koro, Turaga Nokama had brought Tuhunga Maku and a young woman known for her insight and great weaving skills named Gali. Turaga Whenua had brought Tuhunga Onepu and the young miner Onua. From the desert village of Po-Koro, Turaga Onewa had brought Tuhunga Huki and one of the best koli players in all of the island named Pohatu. From the village of ice and mountains called Ko-Koro, came Turaga Nuju with Tuhunga Matoro and a great hunter in the village named Kopaka. Turaga Matau, from Le-Koro, had brought Tuhunga Kongu and a young boy named Lewa.

The twelve matoran stood in awe of the great temple as the turaga stood and spoke not a word. Instead they chose to speak thru telepathy. A skill they had perfected over the years, but seldom had used.

'Fifty years since we have gathered together in this sacred place. It is good to see your faces again,' Vakama welcomed his fellow turaga.

'Yes. It has been a long time', Nokama answered to the Fire Turaga, 'But we are incomplete.'

'She chose to leave us, we didn't ask her', Matua responded with a sour face.

'Perhaps if a certain someone hadn't brought up her past mistakes, we would not have a hole in our circle', Whenua told his Air Brother.

'That's true', The brown robed Onewa turned to the Earth Turaga, 'But she was the one who chose to put up that ridiculous wall.'

'Makuta hath no fury like a woman scorned,' Nuju shook his head, his white robes gently following his body's movements.

'I tried to get a message to her, but the trees have grown so high and the storms so bad in that area. I sent three messengers and none could make it through and find her village', Vakama told the turaga.

'But we need her. Without her toa and her ability, Mata Nui has no future', Nokama informed her Brother Turaga.

'We've gotten just fine without her up until now,' Matua told his Water Sister.

Vakama turned to his brother, 'But that was before the Makuta awoke.'

'The day I left, Onu-Koro was attacked by a pair of Nui-Jaga', Whenua told them all.

'Without her elemental power, we have no hope', Nokama lowered her head with a sad look on her face. Her faded blue braid sliding over her blue clad shoulder.

'Oh come on! We don't need that self-absorbed woman showing her face here in this sacred place', Matua told his brethren.

"Why not. We let you here and you've always been twice as bad as her', Onewa raised a white eyebrow at the old leader of Le-Koro.

Matua crossed his arms and put a sour look on his face, 'Whatever'.

'You sound like a child Matua. You know the toa must be unified if they are to defeat the Makuta' Nokama said, 'Without the power of Thunder, we might as well throw sticks.'

'If it means not seeing her, point me to the nearest pile' Matua sneered to his sister turaga.

'Really now! Stop this!' Vakama boomed to the others, 'We must venture to her village.'

'How Vakama?' Onewa inquired, 'As long as that wall she had made is up, no one gets in. I believe that was made abundantly clear.'

'There is one way,' Vakama told his fellows, 'Her village is connected to the temple. She has a way in. All we have to do is use her path.'

'Knowing her she's made sure to cover her tracks well' Nokama told Vakama.

'Why do you think we brought them?' Vakama pointed towards the matoran who were still admiring the temple and talking amongst themselves, 'We have them look for one of her paths.'

Vakama turned to the Matoran, the other turaga followed suit.

"Matoran and Tuhunga! We need you to search this area for a hidden path. It may be protected by mana so be careful."

"But Turaga Vakama, what if it's a cloaking spell?" Gali asked the wise Fire Turaga.

"The one who is hiding the path has no such spell in her power."

It was then the young boy from Le-Koro was walking around the walls of the temple. He was around fourteen and very lean in body shape. He was much smaller than any of the others there, even the usually diminutive Nokama towered over him by several inches. His long green hair was tied into a low slung ponytail and his bright green eyes shown with a great innocence and wonder. His long green tunic with short sleeves was tied loosely below his waist to give him some sort of holster for his short green axe. His knee length green shorts were ripped at the edges from well worn use. His worn tan sandals were tied by loose leather strings and looked as if they would need to be replaced fairly soon. He wore a light brown leather vest to conceal his axe from plain view, but secretly hoped he would never have to use it…or fight at all. The boy named Lewa walked around the walls of the circular room. He ran a hand over the wall feeling the different cracks in the ancient writings and stories. He looked forward and saw a small yellow flower.

He walked over to it a studied it. Living in a treetop jungle village he had seen many different exotic flowers in his young life, but never one like this. It was yellow with thin white veins in the petals that pointed upwards towards the sky and gently swooped down. It was one of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. He followed its stem and saw it went into a small tunnel that had been covered in vines like other patches of the walls. He glided his hands down the stem hoping to find the roots and hopefully a few more of these beautiful flowers. He felt that a small bouquet of these strange, yet lovely flowers would look beautiful on his parents' graves.

He glided his hands further down the thin but strong stem to the base. He was about to pick the flower when he heard a strange sound. It sounded like a lightning crackling during a storm, but it was right next to him. He looked up to see a sort of barrier. Being a naïve boy, he touched it and was sent flying several feet across the room by a burst of lighting. Kongu rushed to the boy who was like his brother and checked if the young Le-Matoran was uninjured. The others looked at the sight where Lewa had been before being sent straight into an opposite wall. The turaga went up to the place where the single yellow flower bloomed.

"A Lighting Rose. She marked so she could find it quickly," Nokama spoke to the other turaga.

"Perhaps because her ego's so large she has trouble seeing over it," Matua mused to himself.

"Well, we must dismantle her barrier if we wish to get to Ri-Koro," Vakama told the other turaga.

Together the turaga took their staffs, which were their badges of office in the Koros, and pointed them at the barrier crossed over one another. The combined staffs glowed and shot a burst of light at the barrier. The barrier took the light and broke into a golden snow of mana power.

"Well, then. Let us be off to Ri-Koro." Vakama announced to the large company.

"What's Ri-Koro?" Kopaka asked the wise turaga.

None of them answered him as they descended down the dark tunnel.

* * *

_AN: Well there's chapter 3. I have chapter 4 almost done but I'm holding it for ransom. 4 reviews or the chapter gets it. I mean it! I'll gut it like a fish! MU HAHAHAHAHAHA! I've had enough pixie sticks for today I think.  
-L.L.B._


	4. Secrets of the Walled Village

**Chapter 4: The Secrets of the Walled Village**

_AN: Well, here's chapter 4. It took way too long to do this one. :P Oh well, here you go! Please review!_

* * *

Rikini sat on a small bench just under the wood and straw roof of Turaga Ania's hut. Her long blond hair was tied back with a light purple ribbon, long bangs framed her round face and drew attention to her large purple eyes. She wore a brown caplet over her yellow dress with purple trim and matching cloth boots to keep the mud that covered her village from getting all over her.

The small girl, who was no older than fourteen, sat on the tiny wood bench petting a small cat-like creature. It had purple fur with a blue mane and purred softly as the small girl stroked it on it's tiny head. She looked at the ever raining village she lived in. For as long as she could remember, the village had always been isolated from the rest of the island. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that she even lived on a island because she had never seen a shore in her life. She had only ever seen water fall from the sky, and when it rained it poured in her tiny village.

At night, she would go to bed dreaming about what the other villages of Mata Nui looked like. Her mind often wandered at the thought of the world beyond the high rock walls. She wondered what the animals were like, what the other Matoran were like. When she was younger, she would try and ask Turaga Ania what was beyond the walls and why they had to live inside them. Unfortunately, the turaga would never tell her anything beyond an enigmatic "We live within the walls because we have to."

Little Rikini only say there petting the small cat creature when a tall young woman dressed in a longer version of her own dress, sans caplet, came walking towards her. Her blond hair was tucked underneath a scarf with wisps of hair peeking from it. She carried a large basket filled with various vegetables.

"Rikini! Everybody's harvesting, what are you doing?" she cried to the little girl.

"Nana Ania and I harvested our gardens two days ago, Nikai."

Nikai walked over to Rikini and petted her on the head. She had known the girl since she wandered into the village. Besides Turaga Ania, she was the only one alive that knew the truth about where the girl came from. She was eight when the girl walked into the village and had treated her as her little sister. Her mother was the Tuhunga of Ri-Koro for years, so she, Rikini and Nikai's younger brother Naki had grown together as close siblings. She looked Rikini in the eyes.

"What's wrong little sister?" she pulled back a wisp of hair that had fallen in front of her cherubic face.

"I was just thinking," the cat jumped from her arms and walked into the hut through an open window, "About the island."

"Turaga Ania knows best. That wall keeps us safe."

"It keeps us prisoner."

"Rahi can't attack what they can't find."

"Yeah, but no one elsecan find us either."

"That's the price we pay for protection."

"Our warriors can protect us. Naki could."

Nikai sighed and looked at her foster sister, "Rikini, I know you want to see the rest of the island. We all do. But…we just…can't. Turaga Ania has her reasons."

"I know. I just wish…there was some way to see the outside. Even Matoran from the outside."

"Outsiders!" a young man's voice shouted from the far end of the village where the entrance to Kini-Nui was.

Rikini hopped from her seat on the bench and looked over from where the voice had called. She could see several figures walking inside the village. While they looked like young men and women, she noticed there were six older looking figures among them. They were dressed in garb she had never seen. Judging by how different all their clothing was, they came from different regions. Immediately her young face lit up, this was what she had been waiting for her whole life. These were Matoran from the other six villages. She watched the old man in red robes push away a young man's hand on his arm.

"Get off! We are here to see Turaga Ania!" he pounded the ground withhis wooden staff with a still burning flame atop it. As hard as the rain was, the flame didn't go out.

What wonders the other villages hold, she thought.

She immediately ran into the hut, she was determined to bring the good news to Turaga Ania.

"Nana Ania! Nana Ania!" she was jumping up at down, her yellow dress swayed around her pale skinny legs.

An old woman dressed in light purple and yellow robes was busy pouring a pink colored liquid through a piece of white cloth into a bottle. She seemed rather annoyed that the young girl had decided to jump and shout in the hut. Large as the hut was, her high pitched squealing still bounced off the wooden plank walls.

"Yes Rikini?" she gently sat down her work and turned around to the small girl.

"What's that?" she pointed at the pink liquid.

"It's medicine for Sotii's son. He's had a bad throat for a few days now," she capped the bottle and looked back at Rikini, "Now what was so important that you had to scream for high heavens?"

"Matoran from other villages are here!" she clasped her small hands together and smiled a wide happy smile.

Unfortunately, the Turaga did not seem as happy as her young ward. She looked even angry, "Bring me to them Rikini. Let me see them."

Rikini opened the door for the elder and led her to the village center where the party of eighteen was standing. Nikai, who had been seeing to their comforts, ran to Turaga Ania. She bowed down as soon as she was in front of the village elder.

"Turaga Ania. The elders say they are Turaga from the other villages and they wish to speak with you in private." The tall woman led the Turaga to the large party.

Turaga Ania walked over to the group of elders sitting in front of the younger party members on wooden plank benches that Nikai had had brought to them. She looked at all their faces with a leering eye.

"Come with me to my hut," she spoke in an angry, almost spiteful voice to the turaga.

Almost immediately, the seven tuhunga began to walk behind them. The turaga all stopped and turned around to face the young tuhunga. Turaga Ania looked at all the tuhunga, studying them with an angry eye.

"There will be no need for the tuhunga here. You may go where you wish in the village. We are going to discuss things, in private." She turned back around and walked back towards her hut, the purple woodenwalking stick with the lighting stone on top hitting the ground just as angrily as Ania herself was.

They turaga reached Turaga Ania's hut in several minutes, old bones made it hard to get around like they had in their youth. The years were finally taking their toll on the once young and able bodies. Looking around, they knew that the days of their youth were long gone. Although they had known for years they were no longer the young warriors they had once been, seeing how long it had taken them to reach the hut halfway across the village, they were forced to realize they were truly the elders now. Not just in wisdom, but now in body. Ania showed them all to chairs and benches in the room where she did most of her reading of ancient scrolls and such.

"Well," she sat herself on a nearby chair, "Why did you all come here? Were the walls not an obvious enough statement that I do not wish to have anything to do with any of you or your villages?"

"We know you do not wish to be disturbed Ania," Vakama said as he made himself comfortable on a bench seated next to Nokama, "Unfortunately, the circumstances have forced us here to try and coax you out of your seclusion."

"They had better be good circumstances or you may see yourselves out of Ri-Koro with the help of my gaurds," Ania said in a defensively angry voice.

"Is the Makuta about to bring hardluck to Mata Nui good enough circumstance for you healer?" Matua said with sarcasm dripping on his voice.

Ania did not even glance in his direction. Instead she faced Nokama, "Makuta sleeps. We defeated him."

Nokama shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid he has awoken dear sister. The prophecies are being fulfilled. The toa will be needed soon."

"It is only united that they will finally be able to defeat him", Onewa told the youngest amongst them.

Ania lowered her head down, "I had hoped that the prophecies were false."

"We all did Ania," Vakama said, "Unfortunately for us, and them, they were not."

"Do you know who the Toa of Thunder will be?" Whenua asked the now solemn looking Ania.

"Yes. She is young, but she is defiantly blessed with the power of thunder," Ania told the others.

"Then we must go to Kini Nui," Vakama began to rise from his seat, "It is the only place for the new toa to be blessed by Mata Nui." "

I only said I knew who she was, I never said I would let the girl go," Ania told Vakama.

"What do you mean? She has to go, Ania," Onewa said with a stern voice, "It is the only way."

"She is too young," Ania sounded frightened, "I cannot let her go!"

"Why not Ania? We have to protect our island and the Great Sprit!" Onewa pounded the bottom of his hammer down on the ground in anger.

"I have to protect her first!" Ania shouted at him.

The other turaga looked at her. In their hearts they knew. Ania had always resented being a toa. She had dreamed of having a family, and at one time had come so close to it. They all knew what had happened. The one thing they had all been afraid to happen. Ania had seen the child and raised her as her own. She had become so attached to the girl and would not risk her young life.

"Thunder…it has a mind of it's own," Ania spoke in a soft solemn voice, "I could not control it then, and I've never had complete control over it. I can't…I can't put the child through that. At least…not now…not yet."

"Ania," Nokama went to her sister turaga and placed a loving hand on her shoulder, "The Makuta will not wait for her. You know that. He will take the island and the Great Sprit prisoner even if she's not old enough tohandle that power yet."

"I know," Ania put her own hand over Nokama's, "I just wish…I hope…I pray that she will be able to wield thunder better than I did."

"It was not your fault, Ania" Vakama still stood up, using his staff for support, "It was a different time and place."

"I know," Ania said, "I just hope that they will be better suited for their quest than we were."

"We all do," Nokama said in a soothing voice, "We all do."

"Well then. We should quickspeed to Kini Nui," Matua told his brother and sister turaga. The usual jump in his voice was missing. He remembered all to well what had happened that day, many years ago.

"Indeed Matua. We must gather the tuhunga and the toa," said Vakama.

The turaga all slowly walked out from Ania's hut. Nokama and Ania stayed at the back, walking closely together as they had in their youth. As the only females in a primarily male party, they had become as close as sisters. Their time apart had not dissolved the deep sisterly love the had for one another.

"Nokama," Ania faced her blue robed friend, "Do you think they will be able to handle the powers of Mata Nui? I mean, we were barley able to." Even in her old age, Nokama relized, Ania was still the timid and shy woman she was in her youth.

"You have seen and read the prophecies haven't you?" Nokama asked the yellow and violet robed elderly woman.

"I have."

"Then…you know why Mata Nui will trust them at even this young an age."

"Yes…I just wish it was different."

"So do I thunder sister. So do I."

The two walked out of the hut, as Ania closed the door behind them. She took a final glance at her table of potions and medicines. Deep inside her heart, she wished there was a potion for keeping the new toa from ever having to become toa. A potion that would let them live the normal life she and the other turaga had given up to protect the Great Sprit. A potion that would let her keep the daughter she had raised and loved for twelve happy years. A potion that would have let her be happy when she still was in love with him. A potion that would give her back the life she had given up. A potion that could mend the mistakes of the past.

* * *

_AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've just been busy with my Hellboy story. Well, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Review please!_


	5. I Never Knew My Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. I own Rikini, Ri-Koro and any other Ri-Koro related items, places and peoples. (Yeah I post four chapters and now I put a disclaimer. Don't expect another to pop up because I truly forget about these!)

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Never Knew My Mother**

Lewa sat on one of the small benches Nikai had gotten for him and the others. He looked around at the fairly large village. It didn't seem to have too many huts, but the large gardens took up a lot of space around every hut. It looked like every hut had at least three surrounding it. Beside many doors and walls, large baskets were filled to the brim with various fruits and vegetables, many he had never seen before. People tended to there own gardens, some were turning over soil to plant new seeds and others were already planting fresh seeds. Everyone was dressed in heavy layers of clothing to help absorb the unrelenting rain that was still pouring on their heads.

He wished he was wearing those layers right now too. He was wet down to the skin, green hair plastered on the side of his face. He was used to long rains, he did live in a tropical forest after all, but not to this extent. When it rained in Le-Koro, the rain was light and warm. Sometimes he liked to go out and play in it before Matau had him come back inside before he got sick. The rain in Ri-Koro, however, was hard and cold. He couldn't even imagine how the Ri-Matoran could live in it. And the booming thunder! In the very center of the village circle, where he and the others were waiting for the Turaga, was a large metal pole. Several times lighting had struck, always drawn to the pole. He couldn't imagine living here.

"Hello," the girl with the yellow hair he had seen earlier was standing in front of him, "Your Lewa of Le-Koro, right?"

She was about his age, with bright violet eyes and a delicate figure. Unlike everyone else in the village, save Turaga Ania, she wore nothing on her head to keep the top of her head dry.

"Um, yeah," he rubbed the back of his wet neck, "I'm Lewa."

"I'm Rikini," she smiled a bit and held up a think bundle, "This is for you. It's to shield you from the rain."

Lewa took the bundle and unfolded it. It was a large blanket with thick leather on one side and soft fur on the other. It was made to keep the wearer both warm and dry. He noticed that it had a hood built into it. He slipped it over his thin and muscular frame. It was a definite improvement in the cold weather. He tugged it around himself, it was actually very warm.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem," Rikini pulled her dress down and sat upright on the stone circle putting her weight on her knees, "I just thought that you and the others might be could in those clothes. Nikai didn't think about it. We haven't seen any other Matoran before so she didn't figure that not everyone may dress in the many layers we do. But I did!" She smiled wide and proud. Happy that she had thought of something so grown up in her mind.

"Yeah, this skywater is something else," Lewa pulled the blanket tighter around himself, "It never rains like this in Treebright."

"I thought you were from Le-Koro? Where's Treebright? Is that another village? What's it like? What are the Matoran like? I thought all the villages ended in Koro? Why doesn't Treebright?"

Lewa couldn't believe that she had gotten all that in one breath. She was defiantly very energetic.

"Actually, Treebright is what we Le-Matoran call Le-Koro. When you look up at the village through the leaves the light shines through it. It's really beautiful. I use to go down to the base of the trees when I was really little just so I could see it. It used to drive Yuti crazy."

"Who's Yuti?"

"He was…he raised me until I was twelve. He was the closest thing I ever had to a father."

"What happened to your father?"

"He died when I was still a baby. So did my mother, so I don't really remember them. Yuti was my father's best friend and his wife had died almost a year before so he didn't have any children."

"That was very noble of him. I'd love to meet him."

"He…he died," Lewa choked back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall, "About two years ago he was sunsoaring on a Kewa. Something scared it and he lost control. His saddle fell off…"

"I see," Rikini felt bad for prying, "I don't remember my mom and dad either. They died when I was little. Sometimes, if I think really hard, I can remember them a little. Not much, but enough. Turaga Ania raised me."

"The Turaga raised you?" it seemed odd to Lewa that a Turaga would actually raise a child that young. Granted Matau had always been in a large part of life, but he had never actually raised him. He had been more like a grandfather to him, there whenever he needed to be really, really spoiled. Why would an elder take the time to raise such a young child?

"Yes, she raised me."

"The Tuhunga…"

"Nikai?"

"That's her name? She called you little sister, was she raised by the Turaga too?" Lewa was curious about this new village.

"Oh no! Nikai and Naki's mother was the Tuhunga, so we all grew up as if we were siblings. They both still call me little sister and I call them brother and sister."

"So she's a bloodline Tuhunga? That's really rare," Tuhungas whose parents or grandparents had been Tuhunga before hardly ever happened. The closest he knew of was Onepu, whose great great grandfather had been a Tuhunga.

"I suppose. But I've never known it to be any different."

"Why is there a wall all around here?" Lewa moved his hand in a circular motion to represent the wall that surrounded them.

"Some say it's too keep Rahi out, but no one knows for sure. It's been here for as long as anyone can remember. Even the oldest ones, save for the Turaga, can't remember why the wall was built in the first place," Rikini sadly looked at the wall that had trapped her for her fourteen years.

"I never even knew there was a walled village, or another turaga."

"No one enters the village, and no one leaves. The farthest anyone can go is the Great Temple Kini-Nui and we can only go with Ania."

"So you've been to Kini-Nui?"

"Lots of times! Twice I tried to sneak in so I could use the large door to escape to the rest of the island, but Turaga Ania put a spell on the tunnel so we can only go if she's with us."

"So that's what it was! I got thrown back across the temple by some manna barrier. I got a big bruise too, see?" Lewa lifted up his pant leg to show off a large purple colored bruise just above his knee cap.

"Ouchie! That must have hurt. I've gotten worse though.

One time I was helping Nikai and Naki repair their hut, cause a tree lifted out of the ground and took out one of the walls. Well anyway, I wanted to help Naki put up some straw on top the roof and I climbed right on top of the roof. Naki told me not to, but that's not the point. I needed to help him straighten out this big bushel because he was having trouble. And I don't care what anyone says, I saw he was having trouble so he was having trouble. And I got on top and it's all his fault because he didn't secure it right. So I slipped on some straw and I feel from the top of the hut and I hurt my back really bad. And my leg was broken and I had this really big nasty bruise on my back, so it hurt every time I would lean against something. So I had to learn to sleep on my stomach which was really hard because I would wake up screaming because I rolled on my back and it hurt so bad."

Lewa was in awe. He knew everyone said he talked really fast, but this girl really out beat him. Not only was she a fast talker, but she did it all in one breath. That, to him, was the scary part.

"That would really hurt. I've fallen out of trees so many times, that sometimes I get a bruise and don't even notice."

"How do you fall out of trees?"

"Some times I swingvine. A lot of Le-Matoran do."

"So that's how you fall from trees? How interesting! I wish I could visit Le-Koro," Rikini sadly looked down at the ground.

"Maybe you will," Lewa liked this girl. She was nice and he liked that they had some things in common.

"Oh no. Turaga Ania would never allow me out of the village. She would never even leave herself."

Everyone went silent as the seven Turaga approached. They looked very solemn as they came towards the large party.

"Gather your things, we are all leaving for Kini-Nui," Vakama said in his wise and powerful voice.

"Well, I suppose you will all be leaving now," Rikini was sad that her new friend was leaving, and even sadder knowing that she would never see him again.

"I guess so," Lewa was reluctant to get out. He was just beginning to realize that she didn't know a life without walls.

"Nikai, Rikini. Prepare your things as well," Ania said to the two sad looking Ri-Matoran. Their once sad faces lit up as they began to run to their huts. "Oh and Nikai!"

Nikai spun around to face the Turaga, nearly slipping on some mud, "Yes Turaga?"

"Tell Naki to get some other Matoran and make an opening on the northeast side of the wall."

"But Turaga doesn't that open up into…"

"The mountains. Yes, I am well aware of it. It's time we let ourselves back into the world."

"Of course Turaga! Of course!" Nikai was so happy to finally be getting away from the walls. She loved her village, but she wanted to love her island just as much. She knew she would never love her island if she never got to see all it's wonders.

Rikini laughed and skipped all the way back to her hut, singing a happy song all the way.

* * *

_AN: Sorry I took so long with this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can. :)_


	6. It Is Your Destiney

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle and sadly for me…I never will. WAHHHHHH! '(

* * *

**Chapter 6: It Is Your Destiny**

Gali looked at the gathering that was now happening inside of Kini-Nui. She felt very awkward in the large gathering hall. Out of the large party of Turaga, Tahunga and Matoran she only knew two; Tuhunga Maku and Turaga Nokama. Other than those two, the rest were all strangers save only the Turaga she only knew of in name and face, except of course, Turaga Ania. She had never actually met the other Turaga, her work training the water beasts near Ga-Wahi gave her little time or no time to see the other villages. But none were stranger than the ones from the village of Ri-Koro.

As she pulled back a strand of bright blue hair that had fallen from her loose braid, Gali looked over the style of dress on the two Ri-Matoran. She had never seen anything like it. The Tuhunga wore a long yellow dress with a border of violet triangles on the hem of her dress. Over the long dress was a matching coat with long billowy sleeves that closed by wooden pegs and fabric ties. Her hair was hidden under a matching scarf with only a small tuft of lemon yellow hair grazing her bare milky white shoulder. The younger Ri-Matoran girl wore a similar dress, except that hers only reached until her knees. Her long cloth boots reached covered her legs so that one could only see her knobby little knees. Her long yellow hair was tied into back by a blue ribbon while large wisps of her hair framed her little face. It reminded Gali of the normal child's dress in Ga-Koro.

The long and thick fabrics used to make the clothes were unknown to the beautiful Ga-Matoran. She was more used to the thin fabrics of Ga-Koro that she wore now. She had seen few Ga-Matoran women ever wearing a skirt or dresses as the Ri-Matoran were wearing. Most of the women in Ga-Koro preferred the light pants that were so common. It was much easier to swim in pants than in a skirt, no matter how light the fabric was. Many of the old women wore pants even. A habit grown from their younger years. Under her robes, even Nokama wore light pants. Gali pulled her thin leather vest up onto her sun tanned shoulders with bellowed sleeve covered hands before walking over to her friend Maku.

"Gali," Maku said without barely turning to face her friend, "Do you know why those Ri-Matorans are keeping themselves so covered? It's cold in here, but all of those layers seem so thick. Shouldn't they be burning up"

"Maybe they're just used to it," Gali sat upon the cold stone floor, "Why are we even here"

"I don't know"

"Didn't Turaga Nokama tell you anything? You are the tuhunga"

"I know. I asked the other tuhungas and they don't know why all of us are here either or why they are here"

"The Ri-Matoran?"

"Yeah…Gali can I ask you something?" Maku looked concerningly at her.

"Of course Maku. What's wrong"

"Am I a good Tuhunga? I mean…am I doing a good job"

"Of course you are Maku! Why would you doubt yourself"

"My mother was a great tuhunga. I trained my whole life to take her place. But now…I don't know…she was so much more than I could ever be"

"You're mother was a fine tuhunga, that is true. But you are just as good, if not better"

"Do you mean that Gali," she looked at her with tears welling up in her eyes, "Do you truly deeply mean that"

"Yes Maku. I mean it. The village is in good hands as long as you and the Turaga are there"

Maku gave a shy smile. Gali was so much wiser than she was. She deserved to be tuhunga more than she did. She was smarter, faster, stronger…everything Maku wanted to be. And everything she couldn't. As much as she loved Gali, there were those times she almost hated her. Never to the point of wanting to hurt her, but enough that she wished Gali had never been born…but those horrible thoughts had to be pushed back. She couldn't allow herself to think so badly of her best friend. She pushed the her dark thoughts further in the back of her mind.

Tahu had been leaning against the wall of the temple watching the other Matoran with what could have been a cautious eye. Tahu only trusted Turaga Vakama and Jala, everyone else had to be watched. You never knew when someone would turn their back on you or betray you. You always had to be on the watch. However, he found himself looking at the taller of the two Ga-Matoran more than anyone else. He didn't know what it was about her that kept making him stare at her. She was so delicate with her long and slender limbs with their delicate muscles. It must have been all the swimming in Ga-Koro. Her braided hair swung softly with every move she made, delicately sweeping against her back. Gali could feel eyes on her. She had been helping the Ri-Matoran woman in the long skirt make a fire. She really didn't like fire that much, but it was awfully cold and everyone, save the two Ko-Matoran and Turaga Nuju, had been complaining in one way or another about the cold. She pushed some of the logs into a pile while the Ri-Matoran reached around in a small leather pouch looking for some flint, Gali never carried any herself.

"I never knew there was another village on this island", Gali was kneeling on the ground watching the Nikai attempt to start the fire.

"Strange isn't it? And yet we've always known about the other villages," the room began to glow with the light of the fire, "I've lived on this island my entire life and I've never seen a shore"

"Well, maybe now you'll finally see one," Gali could see the sadness and loneliness in Nikai's eyes.

"Maybe, Turaga Ania has a temper and is stubborn. She still isn't completely convinced about leavening the village. She just as scared as Rikini and I." Nikai stared in the direction of all the Turaga. They had been in a private discussion for some time now.

"Are you sisters"

"Hmmm?" Nikai looked back at Gali.

"That girl and you, are you sisters? You just seem very protective of her"

Nikai moved some of the logs around to help make the flame grow more "I suppose I am, protective I mean. I've known her nearly her entire life. She and my brother are so close in age, I suppose then that I think of her as my younger sister at times. She's very naïve so I have to be there to make sure she doesn't get into trouble"

"You can't always protect her, she has to protect herself sometimes"

"I know, but I can't let anything happen to her. I think the Turaga would die without her"

"Why do you say that"

"Rikini is the Turaga's daughter"

Gali was shocked, "But…the Turaga aren't supposed to have children."

"She's not her real daughter. Turaga Ania took Rikini as her own after her parents died. My mother was the tuhunga so she, my brother Naki and I all grew up together"

"I see"

The two women stood there in silence for a moment. Nikai nervously smoothed out her dress, looking down at the ground. Gali could see it plainly, this woman took the weight of the world on her shoulders and never complained. When did she ever have the time to?  
The seven Turaga went silent for a moment and everyone noticed. The fourteen matoran looked at them with waiting eyes. Slowly all seven turned towards the large company. Vakama was the first to speak.

"Tahu come here." Tahu looked at Jala with a question furrowed on his brow, but Jala had no answers. Slowly Tahu walked towards the fire Turaga.

"Gali you as well," Nokama said.

"You too, Lewa" Matau followed the water Turaga.

"Onua"

"Pohatu"

"Kopaka."

Each Turaga called the matoran they had brought from their village. All that was left was the young matoran from Ri-Koro. Turaga Ania looked at her fellow Turaga with pleading eyes, but they knew she would do it. She would do it because she had to and Ania always had done what needed to be done for the good of Mata Nui, even when others thought it was wrong.

"Come here Rikini," the matoran heard only the proud voice of a leader who had seen many years, but the Turaga who had known her as a youth could her the pain in her voice. A deep pain she would never let anyone see. Rikini, blissfully ignorant of what had occurred, walked joyfully towards the others.

The seven matoran looked at the Turaga. Why were they here? The tanned skinned youth with disheveled brown hair named Pohatu looked up at the ceiling above. He noticed some strange markings that almost looked like the Seven Holy Elements that made up Mata Nui. In fact those markings almost looked like matoran…

"A dark shadow has fallen over our island home," Vakama spoke to the seven young matoran standing before him, "The Makuta, Mata Nui's dark brother, has returned to seek revenge on Mata Nui's children. He seeks to corrupt our unity, pull us from our duty and destroy our destiny"

Gali looked towards the old chieftain of Ta-Koro, "What are we going to do then? The old legends say that Makuta is a great darkness that cannot be stopped"

Ania looked at the beautiful Ga-Matoran, "He can be stopped, there is a way. The seven warriors of Mata Nui. The Toa"

"Where do we find these Toa?" Onua asked.

"We already have," Matua looked at the youths, "They are standing right here"

"What do you mean?" Lewa could feel his stomach sink down to the bottom of his feet.

Nokama looked at towards Lewa's scared eyes with her knowing and reassuring expression, "You are the seven Toa. You will defeat the Makuta. It is your destiny."

* * *

AN: Yeah I know this update is LLLLLLOOOOONNNNGGGG overdue. I've been busy with school and life in general right now. P bleh So try and bear with me as I try to write chapters between term papers P


End file.
